The Beatles:No Reply (Guitar Tabs)
e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| This once happened before F6 G e|1---1-- 1------ 1---1-- 1---1--|3---3-- 3---3-- 3---3-- 3---3--| B|3---3---3-------3---3---3---3--|3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3--| G|2---2---2-------2---2---2---2--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| D|1---1---1-------1---1---1---1--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| A|3---3---3-------3---3---3---3--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| E|1---1---1-------1---1---1---1--|3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3--| fore when came your no reply I to door C e|0---0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--|0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|1---1---1---1-------1---1---1--|1---1---1---1---1---1---1------| G|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0------| D|2---2---2---2-------2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------| A|3---3---3---3-------3---3---3--|3---3---3---3---3---3---3------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| They it wasn't said F6 G e|1---1-- 1------ 1---1-- 1------|3---3-- 3---3-- ----3-- -------| B|3---3---3-------3---3---3------|3---3---3---3-------3----------| G|2---2---2-------2---2---2------|0---0---0---0-------0----------| D|1---1---1-------1---1---1------|0---0---0---0-------0----------| A|3---3---3-------3---3---3------|2---2---2---2-------2----------| E|1---1---1-------1---1---1------|3---3---3---3-------3----------| you but saw you peep your I through C Am e|----0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--|----0-- 0---0-- 0------ ----0--| B|----1---1---1-------1---1---1--|----1---1---1---1-----------1--| G|----0---0---0-------0---0---0--|----0---0---0---0-----------2--| D|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--|----2---2---2---2-----------2--| A|----3---3---3-------3---3---3--|----3---3---3---3-----------0--| E|-------------------------------|----------------3--------------| window I saw the light Em Fmaj7b5 e|------- 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--|------- 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--| B|--------1-------1---1---1---0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| G|--------2-------2---2---2---0--|--------0-------0---0---0---2--| D|--------2-------2---2---2---2--|--------2-------2---2---2---3--| A|--------0-------0---0---0---2--|--------2-------2---2---2---3--| E|----------------------------0--|--------0-------0---0---0---1--| I saw the light Em e|------- 0------ 0---0-- ----0--|------- 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--| B|--------0-------0---0-------0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| G|--------2-------2---2-------0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| D|--------3-------3---3-------2--|--------2-------2---2---2---2--| A|--------3-------3---3-------2--|--------2-------2---2---2---2--| E|--------1-------1---1-------0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| I know you saw that Dm G6 e|1------ 1------ 1---1-- -------|3------ 3------ 3---3-- -------| B|3-------3-------3---3----------|5-------5-------5---5----------| G|2-------2-------2---2----------|4-------4-------4---4----------| D|0-------0-------0---0----------|3-------3-------3---3----------| A|-------------------------------|5-------5-------5---5----------| E|-------------------------------|3-------3-------3---3----------| me 'cause looked to see your I up C e|----0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--|----0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0------| B|----1---1---1-------1---1---1--|----1---1---1-------1---1------| G|----0---0---0-------0---0---0--|----0---0---0-------0---0------| D|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--|----2---2---2-------2---2------| A|----3---3---3-------3---3---3--|----3---3---3-------3---3------| E|----3---3---3-------3---3---3--|----3---3---3-------3---3------| face I tried telephone to F6 G e|1------ 1------ ------- 1------|3------ 3---3-- ----3-- 3------| B|3-------3---------------3------|3-------3---3-------3---3------| G|2-------2---------------2------|0-------0---0-------0---0------| D|1-------1---------------1------|0-------0---0-------0---0------| A|3-------3---------------3------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| E|1-------1---------------1------|3-------3---3-------3---3------| they you were home that's said not a C e|0---0-- 0---0-- ----0-- ----0--|0---0-- 0------ 0------ 0------| B|1---1---1---1-------1-------1--|1---1---1-------1-------1------| G|0---0---0---0-------0-------0--|0---0---0-------0-------0------| D|2---2---2---2-------2-------2--|2---2---2-------2-------2------| A|3---3---3---3-------3-------3--|3---3---3-------3-------3------| E|3---3---3---3-------3-------3--|3---3---3-------3-------3------| lie 'cause know you've I where F6 G6 e|1---1-- 1------ 1---1-- ----1--|3---3-- 3---3-- ----3-- 3------| B|3---3---3-------3---3-------3--|5---5---5---5-------5---5------| G|2---2---2-------2---2-------2--|4---4---4---4-------4---4------| D|1---1---1-------1---1-------1--|3---3---3---3-------3---3------| A|3---3---3-------3---3-------3--|5---5---5---5-------5---5------| E|1---1---1-------1---1-------1--|3---3---3---3-------3---3------| been I saw you walk your in C Am e|0---0-- ----5-- ----5-- 5---5--|5------ 5------ 0------ ----0--| B|1---1-------5-------5---5---5--|5-------5-------1-----------1--| G|0---0-------5-------5---5---5--|5-------5-------0-----------2--| D|2---2-------5-------5---5---5--|5-------5-------2-----------2--| A|3---3-------3-------3---3---3--|3-------3-------3-----------0--| E|3---3--------------------------|----------------3--------------| door I nearly died Em Fmaj7b5 e|------- 0------ 0---0-- ----0--|------- 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--| B|--------1-------1---1-------0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| G|--------2-------2---2-------0--|--------0-------0---0---0---2--| D|--------2-------2---2-------2--|--------2-------2---2---2---3--| A|--------0-------0---0-------2--|--------2-------2---2---2---3--| E|----------------------------0--|--------0-------0---0---0---1--| I nearly died Em e|------- 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--|------- 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--| B|--------0-------0---0---0---0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| G|--------2-------2---2---2---0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| D|--------3-------3---3---3---2--|--------2-------2---2---2---2--| A|--------3-------3---3---3---2--|--------2-------2---2---2---2--| E|--------1-------1---1---1---0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| 'cause walked in you hand F6 G6 e|------- 1------ 1---1-- 1------|3------ 3------ 3---3-- 3------| B|--------3-------3---3---3------|5-------5-------5---5---5------| G|--------2-------2---2---2------|4-------4-------4---4---4------| D|--------1-------1---1---1------|3-------3-------3---3---3------| A|--------3-------3---3---3------|5-------5-------5---5---5------| E|--------1-------1---1---1------|3-------3-------3---3---3------| hand with man in my another C e|0------ 0------ 0---0-- ----0--|0------ 0------ ----0-- ----0--| B|1-------1-------1---1-------1--|1-------1-----------1-------1--| G|0-------0-------0---0-------0--|0-------0-----------0-------0--| D|2-------2-------2---2-------2--|2-------2-----------2-------2--| A|3-------3-------3---3-------3--|3-------3-----------3-------3--| E|3-------3-------3---3-------3--|3-------3-----------3-------3--| place If I were E e|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0------| B|1-------1-------1---1---1---1--|0-------0-------0---0---0------| G|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|1-------1-------1---1---1------| D|2-------2-------2---2---2---2--|2-------2-------2---2---2------| A|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--|2-------2-------2---2---2------| E|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--|0------------------------------| you I'd realise that A e|0------ 0------ 0---0-- -------|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--| B|2-------2-------2---2----------|2-------2-------2---2---2---2--| G|2-------2-------2---2----------|2-------2-------2---2---2---2--| D|2-------2-------2---2----------|2-------2-------2---2---2---2--| A|0-------0-------0---0----------|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| I love you Dm F e|1------ 1------ 1---1-- 1------|1------ 1------ 1---1-- 1------| B|3-------3-------3---3---3------|1-------1-------1---1---1------| G|2-------2-------2---2---2------|2-------2-------2---2---2------| D|0-------0-------0---0---0------|3-------3-------3---3---3------| A|-------------------------------|3-------3-------3---3---3------| E|-------------------------------|1-------1-------1---1---1------| more than any other C e|0------ ----0-- 0---0-- 0---0--|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0------| B|1-----------1---1---1---1---1--|1-------1-------1---1---1------| G|0-----------0---0---0---0---0--|0-------0-------0---0---0------| D|2-----------2---2---2---2---2--|2-------2-------2---2---2------| A|3-----------3---3---3---3---3--|3-------3-------3---3---3------| E|3-----------3---3---3---3---3--|3-------3-------3---3---3------| guy and I'll forgive E e|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--| B|1-------1-------1---1---1---1--|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--| G|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|1-------1-------1---1---1---1--| D|2-------2-------2---2---2---2--|2-------2-------2---2---2---2--| A|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--|2-------2-------2---2---2---2--| E|3-------3-------3---3---3---3--|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--| the lies that A e|0------ 0------ 0---0-- ----0--|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0------| B|2-------2-------2---2-------2--|2-------2-------2---2---2------| G|2-------2-------2---2-------2--|2-------2-------2---2---2------| D|2-------2-------2---2-------2--|2-------2-------2---2---2------| A|0-------0-------0---0-------0--|0-------0-------0---0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| I heard before Dm F e|1------ 1------ 1---1-- 1------|1------ 1------ 1---1-- 1------| B|3-------3-------3---3---3------|1-------1-------1---1---1------| G|2-------2-------2---2---2------|2-------2-------2---2---2------| D|0-------0-------0---0---0------|3-------3-------3---3---3------| A|-------------------------------|3-------3-------3---3---3------| E|-------------------------------|1-------1-------1---1---1------| when gave me no reply you C e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- ----0--|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0------| B|1-------1---1-------1-------1--|1-------1-------1---1---1------| G|0-------0---0-------0-------0--|0-------0-------0---0---0------| D|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|2-------2-------2---2---2------| A|3-------3---3-------3-------3--|3-------3-------3---3---3------| E|3-------3---3-------3-------3--|3-------3-------3---3---3------| I tried telephone to F6 G6 e|1------ 1---1-- ----1-- 1------|3------ 3---3-- ----3-- 3------| B|3-------3---3-------3---3------|5-------5---5-------5---5------| G|2-------2---2-------2---2------|4-------4---4-------4---4------| D|1-------1---1-------1---1------|3-------3---3-------3---3------| A|3-------3---3-------3---3------|5-------5---5-------5---5------| E|1-------1---1-------1---1------|3-------3---3-------3---3------| they you were home that's said not a C e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--|0---0-- 0------ 0---0-- 0------| B|1-------1---1-------1---1---1--|1---1---1-------1---1---1------| G|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--|0---0---0-------0---0---0------| D|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--|2---2---2-------2---2---2------| A|3-------3---3-------3---3---3--|3---3---3-------3---3---3------| E|3-------3---3-------3---3---3--|3---3---3-------3---3---3------| lie 'cause know you've I where F6 G6 e|1------ 1------ ----1-- 1------|3---3-- 3------ 3---3-- 3---3--| B|3-------3-----------3---3------|5---5---5-------5---5---5---5--| G|2-------2-----------2---2------|4---4---4-------4---4---4---4--| D|1-------1-----------1---1------|3---3---3-------3---3---3---3--| A|3-------3-----------3---3------|5---5---5-------5---5---5---5--| E|1-------1-----------1---1------|3---3---3-------3---3---3---3--| been and saw you walk your I in C Am e|0---0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0------|0------ 0------ 0------ ----0--| B|1---1---1---1-------1---1------|1-------1-------1-----------1--| G|0---0---0---0-------0---0------|0-------0-------0-----------2--| D|2---2---2---2-------2---2------|2-------2-------2-----------2--| A|3---3---3---3-------3---3------|3-------3-------3-----------0--| E|-------------------------------|----------------3--------------| door I nearly died Em Fmaj7b5 e|------- 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--|------- 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--| B|--------1-------1---1---1---0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| G|--------2-------2---2---2---0--|--------0-------0---0---0---2--| D|--------2-------2---2---2---2--|--------2-------2---2---2---3--| A|--------0-------0---0---0---2--|--------2-------2---2---2---3--| E|----------------------------0--|--------0-------0---0---0---1--| I nearly died Em e|------- 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--|------- 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--| B|--------0-------0---0---0---0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| G|--------2-------2---2---2---0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| D|--------3-------3---3---3---2--|--------2-------2---2---2---2--| A|--------3-------3---3---3---2--|--------2-------2---2---2---2--| E|--------1-------1---1---1---0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| 'cause walked in you hand F6 G6 e|1------ 1------ 1---1-- 1------|3------ 3------ 3---3-- 3------| B|3-------3-------3---3---3------|5-------5-------5---5---5------| G|2-------2-------2---2---2------|4-------4-------4---4---4------| D|1-------1-------1---1---1------|3-------3-------3---3---3------| A|3-------3-------3---3---3------|5-------5-------5---5---5------| E|1-------1-------1---1---1------|3-------3-------3---3---3------| hand with man in my another C Am e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--|0------ 0------ 0------ ----0--| B|1-------1---1-------1---1---1--|1-------1-------1-----------1--| G|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--|0-------0-------0-----------2--| D|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--|2-------2-------2-----------2--| A|3-------3---3-------3---3---3--|3-------3-------3-----------0--| E|-------------------------------|----------------3--------------| place No reply Em Fmaj7b5 e|------- 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--|------- 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--| B|--------1-------1---1---1---0--|--------0-------0---0---0---0--| G|--------2-------2---2---2---0--|--------0-------0---0---0---2--| D|--------2-------2---2---2---2--|--------2-------2---2---2---3--| A|--------0-------0---0---0---2--|--------2-------2---2---2---3--| E|----------------------------0--|--------0-------0---0---0---1--| No reply (. C9 e|------- 0------ 0---0-- 0---3--|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------0-------0---0---0---3--|-------------------------------| G|--------2-------2---2---2---0--|-------------------------------| D|--------3-------3---3---3---2--|-------------------------------| A|--------3-------3---3---3---3--|-------------------------------| E|--------1-------1---1---1------|-------------------------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs